A Chance
by RedLegoManiac
Summary: Talking a robber out of a robbery isn't something Hiccup would normally do, but anything is possible on a first date.


Disclaimer : Dreamworks owns everything

AN: Just a little thing I thought of on the spot. Actually the spot was like 2 miles ago, but I couldn't write it because I was driving.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!"

All heads in the restaurant turned to the voice, and saw a gun raised to the ceiling and a woman clad in black.

A couple were on a date. Their first date, actually. The auburn haired eighteen year old finally asked out his crush, a blonde girl his age that he'd liked from some time now, and she had accepted. Neither of them had been on a date before, and were both very nervous.

"Get on the ground!" She screamed, firing off a shot to the ceiling. Everyone lied down on the ground, all but one person. He stood up, at the far side of the restaurant.

His green eyes flashed with concern, and his auburn hair swayed a bit. "Hiccup!" His date whispered harshly. Her name was Astrid, and she knew when to accept defeat. Hiccup ignored her, and took careful steps towards the robber, the click of his prosthetic as his left foot alerted the robber.

"Stay back!" The robber shouted, pointing the gun at the auburn haired teen.

"H-hey, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything, see?" He held his hands out in front of him, his phone in his left hand. Cautiously, he lowered his hand to the ground and dropped the phone. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"I said stay back." The woman growled, but her hands were shaking. She was afraid. Not of him, but of herself. He took another step forward, taking shot glass off another table and downing it.

"I-i'm gonna take a shot here." He laughed to himself. "And say that you're being forced into this. That in one way or another, you never wanted this. My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know." He drawled sarcastically.

The woman nodded slowly. He took another step forward. "I said stay back!" She screamed.

His green eyes captivated her for a moment. "I know you're going through some rough times. Believe me, I am too." Hiccup told her. He looked back at Astrid. "I mean, not right-right now, but my mom... recently passed away." He noticed the flash of pity in the robber's green eyes.

The woman's eyes flicked away, and back to him. She clicked the hammer back. "I don't want to do this." A single tear streamed from her eye.

"Then don't." Hiccup told her softly. "Don't do it, then… if you don't want to. Everyone has a choice. A shot at doing something great. What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Heather." She answered. He took another step forward, stopping just shy of a yard away from her. The pistol point blank against his chest.

Heather figured he was some kind of military or police man, being able to stand up to a distressed girl with a gun took some balls, but to her surprise he just spread his arms and said. "Come here."

Before she knew what she was doing, she dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around the taller teenager, sobbing into his shirt. He patted her back and whispered calming things into her hair, comforting her.

000

Astrid and Hiccup were sitting on the hood of his car. "That was really brave, what you did today." She said, punching his upper arm.

"Ow!" He raised his arms and she took the chance to wrap her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. Hiccup lowered his arms around Astrid, rubbing her back as she held onto him.

"How did you know she wouldn't shoot you?" She finally asked, seeing Heather being seated in the back of a police car across the parking lot.

"Oh, I didn't." Hiccup said nonchalantly, causing Astrid to pull away and have an expression of absolute mortification. "Don't worry, nothing that bad could've happened."

"You could've died!" Astrid screamed.

Hiccup pulled her back into a hug. "And you could have too, I wasn't going to take that chance."

"I hope our next date won't be a repeat of… this." She said, gesturing to the cop cars.

He smiled. "So you're saying we're going on another date?" He asked happily, almost unbelieving.

"Yes." Astrid punched his shoulder again. "I didn't get a chance to finish my meal." She stated smiling.


End file.
